For years efforts have been made to readily associate a holder for toothbrushes with diverse toothpaste tube structures, whether of the ordinary collapsible tube type or other forms thereof.
In recent years, a new form of toothpaste dispenser has been widely marketed characterized by a wide circular base permitting a toothpaste dispenser to stand erect on a shelf and from which toothpaste may be dispensed by pump or pressure action. Illustrative of such stand-up toothpaste dispensers is U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,431 to Wiegner et al., among others.
My prior application Ser. No. 941,068 filed Dec. 12, 1986 shows one illustrative and advantageous form of attachment for such stand-up tubes to facilitate utility by the consumer.